guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sanctum Cay (mission)
Hmmm... Exploits.. Do we want to go there? --Karlos 17:03, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) :This seems fairly benign. --Fyren 18:21, 26 Sep 2005 (EST) rofl look at this 01:15, 6 November 2005 (EST) :A little explanation would help. --Karlos 13:04, 6 November 2005 (EST) :: Thats the bonus guy's name, but its a hellhound 03:13, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::: I've got another screenshot from the Dunes of Despair mission, check this: Image:Enchanted_Dune_Lizard.jpg AAAW, how do I make it smaller? I'm pretty new uploading images... Sorry :S Yaki 11:48, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :::: Well, thank you. ; ) Yaki 12:40, 15 March 2007 (CDT) bonus issue Today I'm doing the mission with my warrior. Coudln't find the restless spirit behind teh rock. Could it be that the spirit's spawn position was too close to the draks and got killed? -PanSola 06:04, 29 December 2005 (UTC) I bet today's "minor update to Sanctum Cay" was to remove the exploit. Anyone feel like trying it out? LordKestrel 14:49, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :The exploit is still there. The only changes I have noticed is they seem to have added more mobs, and the restless spirit seems to properly follow the party, after giving the scepter to the Vizier, and the Vizier vanishes. Anyone who has done the bonus for this mission, knows how difficult it was to get the restless spirit to recognize the Vizier (even when standing next to him) or to follow the party to the beach. The update may have fixed that. But this needs to be confirmed. Exploits The rest of party does not have to die after the cutscene. Although, having the party do so, will prevent the more ambitious players from venturing too close to the beach area and triggering the mobs. This exploit has now been fixed (see http://www.guildwars.com/aboutgw/gameupdates/default.php) Though more difficult to do now, this mission can still be exploited or run. The runner merely needs to survive or tank the dock battle while the Vizier rises the ship. --DaveBaggins 23:51, May 4 2006 (CST) Another bug He spawns holding it and asks for it... 01:55, 9 March 2006 (CST) :I don't think that one is new, I seem to recall hearing about that bug before. I've never run into it though. --Rainith 02:05, 9 March 2006 (CST) ::Never run into it? I've never seen him spawn without it. I always assumed that the scepter he was holding was something weaker or whatever. | Chuiu 02:10, 9 March 2006 (CST) ending cutscene transcript request I am looking for the specific part where Ascension is mentioned/referenced. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:11, 3 August 2006 (CDT) :If you still need it, here you go: ::Vizier Khilbron: By now, those who are not already dead are fleeing into the Shiverpeaks. ::Player: Then we go to the Shiverpeaks. ::Vizier Khilbron: A noble gesture, but throwing your lives away against a foe you cannot beat will not help your friends. ::Player: Then the White Mantle have won. All is lost. ::Vizier Khilbron: Do not be so sure. The is still a way to beat the White Mantle. ::Vizier Khilbron: Venture to the Crystal Desert and Ascend. Only then will you be powerful enough to take on the rest of the White Mantle and their unseen gods. ::Player: What must we do? ::Vizier Khilbron: Find the Prophet, and claim the gift of True Sight. ::Player: What? ::Vizier Khilbron: That's right. You are all Chosen. ::Vizier Khilbron: And now you must venture through the desert. Prove yourselves worthy and claim your birthright. ::Vizier Khilbron: Then you will take this fight to them. ::Vizier Khilbron: Prepare yourselves. The trials of Ascension await. :--Carth 22:11, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Restless Spirit The spirit may follow whoever has the scepter, but once you give the scepter to Khilbron the spirit seems to behave like the Eye of Janthir: it takes the positions of all the party members and averages it out, then moves towards that point. I was doing the mission and bonus together today, and while one warrior stayed back to defend Khilbron, the rest of us had a hell of a time trying to get the spirit to go to the grave. At first he kept getting stuck behind walls, but when we finally managed to get him to go uphill and have a clear path to the grave, he still wouldn't go all the way up to it. It was only when the warrior actually killed all of the Mantle and came to join us that the spirit finally moved forward and allowed us to finish the bonus. 404notfound 20:32, 15 August 2006 (CDT) Shortcut "Some players take a short cut, as explained below, from the Temple of the Ages (see Temple article for map). By doing this, they omit the Maguuma Jungle towns and missions. This is not recommended for first-time players, as they will miss significant parts of the story as well as some useful quests." But it then continues, and doesn't actually explain what the shortcut is, Does someone want to either put the shortcut in (i have no idea what it is? - is it via droks?) or remove this line as it makes no sense --Djsmiley2k 04:21, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :No it has nothing to do with Drok's. The shortcut is simply from Temple of the Ages, southwest through Talmark Wilderness, Tears of the Fallen, Fisherman's Haven, Stingray Strand and then Sanctum Cay. The player never has to go in the Maguuma jungle this way, and goes straight to the desert from Kryta. --Carth 21:39, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::This picture, from Temple of the Ages, should explain things better. Mooseyfate 15:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) Spirit pathing... Anyone else have problems getting the spirit to the grave? Even after killing all the attackers and with the whole party going to the grave, he constantly got stuck on places, even with the whole party doing just about everything to get him around them. Fixed a grammar error. Changed the line "* ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for you escape. Get on the boat when he is done." ---- To ---- "* ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for you're escape. Get on the boat when he is done." if this is actually in game feel free to revert it. --Krynis 04:24, 6 December 2006 (CST) Wow. The irony is delicious. uhh. righto then. substitute bad grammar for more bad grammar. --Jasminethetender 00:12, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Someone needs to go back to school... It's surprising how many people don't know the difference between your and you're, there and their, and to and too... Forgive my attitude, but it really is quite depressing... Sorry not everyone has to learn EnglishWormtongue Gr 13:21, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Kinda like ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!, "Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for you are escape " xD ' anything means its a conjunction word meaning its 2 words put together just so you know so it should be your with no ' Wow im correcting grammar and yet mine sucks :P Diago-Frontier-Fs Bug report 67.9.80.193 added the following: Today (21 January 2007) when I got to the dock, there were over 30 bad guys on the dock with Vizier and when the "ADDED" portion of the quest was broadcast to protect him, they killed Vizier and my party in 5 seconds or so. Wish I got a screenshot. I took it out as it's obviously in the first person so is not suitable for an encyclopaedia, and it should really be confirmed by someone else before it's added to the article. RossMM 09:47, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Not a bug, that happens if you wait too long to get to the Vizier. White Mantle slowly pile up at that point. Should have been deleted, so good job there. Entropy 13:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) Umm wow this is old, but whether it is a bug or not, | I did get a SS of it. Lol and Entropy, if it happens if you wait to long to get to Vizier, it is a bug.. as they should not spawn or pile up without a player being there Restless Spirit I don't know when it was changed but the Restless Spirit related to the bonus, is now Invulnerable and cannot be hurt by attacks of any sort. At least that is what seemed to happen on my recent run through the mission. Either that or they have given him a large armor buff. In any case he seems to follow the party correctly now, ie. he'll follow whichever person talks to him after the cutscene. Entropy 13:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) White Mantle Farming? Took a party of two hench and three heroes with me, cleared out all the White Mantle attackers. Once they stopped coming, I went to the Eastern beach and cleared that of White Mantle. Then I thought: but wait, some White Mantle spawn from the West as well. So I went that way. Sure enough, there was a HUGE mob of White Mantle in a very narrow valley-like enclosure. At least 20, was maybe more like 30 of them. If I'd only brought some AoE damage! In any case, those were rather hard to eliminate... The nice thing was the exp gain - quite good; with an Exp scroll or two this mission could be an excellent place to level Heroes and such. Also got quite a few drops from all those White Mantle - lots of Salvage items = lots of materials, possibly could have gotten many runes as well. So, yeah. I'm wondering if perhaps more people will start "farming" White Mantle here, now that Heroes are out. :) Entropy 13:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) The effect with Shambling Horrors =P Caramel Ni 22:40, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Current bug The current bug says something about the Vizir already having the scepter of orr before you give it to him. Isn't it possible that this is not a bug, just a scepter that bears some resemblence to the one involved? I personally think that this bug should be removed. Any other thoughts? --Warwulf 14:19, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :The Model makes just got lazy, and didn't want to make another model without it, to be used for a second or two, that's what going on. Laziness is a bug :P — Poki#3 , 15:24, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Another Bug So there's a gate with a Lever to open it right after the swamp with Bone Dragons, right? Well...I found out the hard way that it's possible to lock yourself out by clicking the lever and quickly running through the gate. It closes, and then the rest of the party is stuck behind while you're past. There is no switch on the other side and so if the Restless Spirit gets caught, you're screwed for Bonus. Thank goodness Henchmen can't carry Items, or else the Scepter of Orr might get stuck too! Of course it would not be a problem in the first place if henchmen could activate Switches and stuff... >.> (T/ ) 14:10, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Claim Resource? How many times does Vizier Khilbron use Claim Resource before the boat is finally raised?~Piro~ 03:18, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :I counted but I was a bit tired at the time but i counted at least 25 time. Can anyone confirm?~Piro~ 03:32, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::I don't believe there is much of a link between the actual skill use and the boat. An example is the Desert mission "Dunes of Despair" If you run, very quickly, at the start, to the gate with the ghost in tow, he will use Claim Resource, and yet the gate will not open for 5-10 seconds. Could be a similar thing here.Yellow Monkey 05:11, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::I counted 25 three times in a row... --Soulflame 22:51, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::That's probably how many times you can cast Claim Resource in three minutes. The boat will still appear on schedule even if you and the vizier are already dead. There's nothing you can do with it, but it will still show up. I tried to solo the mission and failed, but I didn't map right out. The boat showed up long after the vizier had gotten killed.-Valkor the Confused 22:06, 28 February 2008 (UTC) hm any tips for the end? =/ 84.146.156.243 08:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT) yeah Try equiping heroes with Manta of Flame A LOD monk, Minon Bomber Necro, and SF, add hero monk henchmen of your choice, and yourself, MOF is key --Komradkyle 23:22, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :You'll take less damage from searing heat if you interrupt it or get out of the way than if you merely use a skill to reduce the damage slightly. Quizzical 03:11, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Bonus & Mission together prob needs a revision as Vizier Khilbron appeared when a hero stepped onto the sand, not a player.... Slingshot John 00:15, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :True true, when I went to explore the spawning grounds of the mantle, I flagged my heroes at where the vizier does his magic. I later on died at the huge bunch of mantle on the northern spawning grounds. Conveniently the boat was ready, so I flagged my heroes onto the boat and it finished. So the text is false~ TwilightRhapsody 00:44, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Why bother? Why do we bring him the cepter of orr? Once you get there, he already wields the cepter, or he just has a staff that looks very alike :Because anet couldn't be bothered to make him a new staff, its much easier to re-use coding. Lord of all tyria 14:58, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :He's holding a replica in anticipation of the real thing. Amy Awien 00:27, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode I'm having trouble doing bonus on hard mode. I already got mission done, but whenever I try bonus Vizer just dies. Any suggestions? (or anyone want to party with me =P) 70.51.139.235 04:15, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Don't go near the pier at the end. The Vizier won't spawn by the ship, and he won't die. — Poki#3 , 21:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Aye, stick to the edge of the mountain. If you're still having trouble, leave your username here (or add one of my chars) and i'll give you a hand. :) Bigrat2 Talk 00:29, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Primary Mission I had no trouble with the bonus: got in with a couple of players, got the spirit to the Vizier, took him to his grave, kaboom. Money and xp. Yay. But when my group tried to do the primary, we failed horribly when our puller failed to use a flatbow to pull, and instead triggered the spawn (and hence, death) of the good Vizier. Not so yay. Now when I try to do it with people, the same thing happens with his death and all after trying the bonus that they want. When I use heroes and henchies, we can't seem to even make it that far. Any team build reccomendations for heroes/henchies to get the primary only on a necro?--[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 19:00, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :To do the mission and bonus in a single run by flatbow pulling, it's not just that you pull mobs at the end, but the direction in which you approach matters. Approach from the wrong direction and even at flatbow range, Vizier Khilbron spawns and dies. You have to fire from out of range, so that your character will run up and stop at the very edge of the range to fire, and then turn around and run away. :Getting the mission only might be the right approach for you. It's a bunch of warriors, rangers, and elementalists. The speed with which you kill the mobs matters, and if you draw the monk boss, trying to kill them quickly may not be practical. I'd probably bring Alesia and Little Thom as the two henchmen (the latter for wild blow to end the ranger stance), some other healer hero, a mesmer hero with interrupts, empathy, and backfire, and something else. An earth elementalist hero or ranger hero with a pet are kind of my default other choices, but not necessarily any better than what you'd be more familiar with. Quizzical 20:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK, for future referance, I commpleted Sanctum Cay HM with Dunkoro as this: http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Mo/any_WoH_Hybrid, Gwen using this: http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Me/Mo_Power_Block_Hero, Norgu with this: http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:Me/any_Ineptitude_Spammer, Little Thom, and Alesia. I was an SS nuker, and with careful pulling we completed the mish in about 15 minutes. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 10:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) quiz and marin, you guys used the direct approach ?have any suggestions for a derv? Marked A on the map? Why is there a label "A" on the map when there is no such reference in the walkthrough (or perhaps I couldn't find it)? Either way, methinks the walkthroughs need better formatting in regards to explaining the map labels, rather than searching all over the article for them... 209.51.65.209 21:59, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Point A is where you meet Vizier Khilbron to give him the scepter. But you're right that that should be mentioned, so I've added it to the article. Quizzical 22:18, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Perma Sin I recently beat this with my ranger/assasin by using a conset and deadly paradox/shadow form + 20% enchantment weapon, and having one of my monk heros use succor on me cuzz i didn't have enough energy regeneration. Then i just tanked the dock untill the vazier brought up the boat up and ran onboard. Any perma sin could tank this mission past teh swamp w/out the cons in HM. :I ran the mission just fine on my perma, but when trying to do the bonus (and having to go slower because the restless spirit is apparently wearing lead shoes), there seems to be something just before the gate that strips shadow form. I looked through the wiki page, but there's no monsters in there that should be able to do that. It happened 4 times in a row.Targren 03:42, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's called Choking Gas-- 12:51, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Respawn on the Beach After completing the bonus, if you plan to clear the beach to the south for XP, loot, etc. be careful of respawns. I had cleared the southeast side of the beach and was heading to the west, when I observed some White Mantle spawn in the areas I had just cleared. Now being attacked on two fronts, failed mission. Separ 03:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :From the time you start the beach siege, mobs will keep coming for six minutes. Once those are all dead, no more should spawn. Had you already done that part? Just going by the dock starts the mobs coming, even if you don't go near enough to make Vizier Khilbron spawn. Quizzical 04:51, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Tangential: I don't usually have a stopwatch handy with me, and I do like to kill me some White Mantle sometimes; I never bothered to check, but other than bosses being in particular mobs, are the spawns consistent/fixed? So I will know which ones are last or such? (T/ ) 05:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::The last group to come to the beach is when ten mobs hit you at once, five from each direction. If you're far to one side of the dock so that you're letting the mobs from the other side accumulate on the beach, the last group on your side is when five come at once. Quizzical 14:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Bonus and Mission together (Hard Mode only) When a party first arrives at the beach, the number of mobs are fairly small and infrequent, usually no more than 2 or 3 coming from either side. Because of this natural lull in the mission, I found the best approach to get both mission and bonus done is simply to pin your heroes near the dock, (keeeping essential ones like monks pinned further back), and take the ghost up immediately to the graveyard the moment you reach the beach. I just tried this with h/h in hard mode and surprisingly the h/h lasted fine until about 5 sec before I got back, then two larger waves hit simultaneously. I suspect in normal mode or with a group of real people, this is probably very doable, - simply send five to the dock and one to escort the ghost. Since there is no concern about getting on the boat too early, it is easier for the monks and casters because they can back up on the long pier to do their healing in safety from enemy melee, while friendly melee take up a position at the dock entrance ... making for a natural aggro trap for approaching foe. ''There is only one tricky part: the path up to the graveyard bottlenecks with the path the mantle take to converge on the beach from the south. Even if you run up directly, you will encounter small groups of 3 mantle at that point which you can not avoid aggroing as you pass by. I found that going as a rit secondary, or primary if that possible, makes getting by the bottleneck very easy. Simply plant some spirits down before approaching the intersection, then as you turn the corner up to the graveyard, summon your spirits to the corner, and the small group of mantle waiting there will attack the spirits instead of you as you run by. Another way around this might be to simply have the entire party clear a path up to the bottleneck, then all return to the dock except the person escorting the ghost. That way the stationary group of 3 mantle will not be there on the return trip, although the person sneaking through will still have to dodge the incoming waves. The ghost itself does not attract attention from anything, much less the mantle, so it is unlikely to get hurt. The ghost is a little like Oink in that regards, - nothing seems to attack it. The ghost follows you slowly, so you may have to wait for a few seconds in the graveyard for him to get there, but as mentioned before: seconds count here. Timing how long you stay in the graveyard is critical to whether you get back in time to help your party. There is a lag also between the ghost's arrival and the update on the bonus, which may cause you to wait too long to return. Basically the moment the ghost stops right in front of the big gravestone, and is no longer able to move forward, is the moment you must make your exit. The bonus will update by the time you get to the foot of the hill. There will still be a group of 3 mantle there so planting another set of spirits is required for the return trip. The timing of this is such that by the time you get back the heroes and henches will probably be starting to get overwhelmed. So remember not to delay one second in doing any of this. Go up, come back. Note: since I tried this out only with h/h, I am not sure how the ghost follows with multiple real party members. When there is only one real member, it seems to follow that person. Or it could be that the ghost follows, by default, whoever clicks on it after the scepter hand-over cutscene with Viz. Khilbran. I suspect the latter since after the cutscene the ghost will stand idle with an exclamation point over his head. That suggests the programmers are giving you the option not only of when to take him, but also allows you to choose who to take him. That means whoever is going to ultimately lead him to the gravesite must click on him, and no one else. A person who does not have the skills to break aggro, for example, or can not kill 3 mantle by themselves, would therefore cause a failure of the bonus. --Rpger 22:05, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Correction: I just tried this with a real person party, and apparently the ghost, as mentioned in the article, does not follow whoever first clicked on him after the cutscene, but rather seems to follow the bulk of the party, whatever that may be. So apparently, in a non-h/h party you must fight first, then do the bonus. One wonders though if 1 or 2 good monks left behind might be able to keep the Viz alive if they position themselves deep enough into the dock, - in which case the bulk of the group (which the ghost follows) can complete the bonus then run back before too many mobs pile up and overwhelm the monks. --Rpger 00:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::If you're doing easy mode and have level 20 heroes for a level 15 mission, then you're massively overpowered for the mission, so you might as well just take the direct approach: kill all of the white mantle first, and then go do the bonus. The tricky situations are with henchmen only, or in hard mode. :::What I suspect happened is that mobs didn't aggro on the henchmen and heroes until you got back, at which point they were promptly overwhelmed. It's also possible that mobs coming from the south fought them as normal, but those coming from the north didn't aggro on them or vice versa. Things don't aggro if far enough off radar of all of the players, probably to save on bandwidth or server processing cycles or something. Quizzical 00:28, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::The H/H was in hard mode as already mentioned. But I think you may be right that beyond a certain distance incoming simply stand idle. I think what happened was that my h/h group killed the first incoming group from the left, as I saw it happen, but as I moved out of sight, they probably all went idle until I returned. However half were still alive by the time I got back, and it was before the really big mob at the end, so its probably safe to say using h/h in the way I first described is doable, although in retrospect probably not the best way. --Rpger 03:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Favorite method so far: I finally found one of the methods mentioned in the article that seems to work fairly easily in hm, and fairly flawlessly, as I was able to guide two consecutive pugs (no heroes or henches) to both mission and bonus at the same time with minimal deaths during the entire course of fighting. Basically stay together and stand on the small knoll overlooking the pier. Not on the beach...on the grassy knoll. The reason you gain an advantage on the grassy knoll is because there is an impassable edge there which groups aggroing from the left must run around all the way to the right to get to casters and spirits standing on or near the edge. Groups of foe coming from the left must basically make a long u-shaped turn to get to you, and if you have spirits there on the edge, foe are running twice as far under continuous fire. You gain enormous advantage from their disadvantage in position. That is also why I strongly recommend one of the group members bring a full suite of spirits to plant on the edge there. In both groups there was just one monk, who was really only exposed to danger from groups coming in from the right, since the knoll's edge kept his left side safe. I suspect with the right h/h grouping, the same method could be used succesfully if there are not enough people around doing it in hard mode. --Rpger 03:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: Rpger: this looks useful. I have left this mish for later on, so I will put your ideas to the test in HM. Thanks for posting. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:26, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::How do you handle the ten mobs at once that come at the six minute mark? Do you split them into two groups of five without letting Khilbron spawn? Or was your party strong enough to take on all ten mobs at once? ::::Regardless, that strikes me as the sort of strategy likely to work with players, but not henchmen/heroes, or perhaps rather, likely to give erratic results with henchmen/heroes. The problem is that henchmen and heroes aren't terribly bright about firing off the edge of a cliff, and can easily end up shooting the edge of the cliff itself, and hence doing no damage. That's really, really bad in this mission, as you have to kill fast in order to avoid being overwhelmed. Quizzical 05:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Tried the grassy knoll method in HM after 3 fail runs. Used with 3 Discordway heroes from PvX team builds, me as an AP Mesmer, Orion and Alesia, and it worked really well. Snared the groups coming from the left and right, thanks for the tip. 01:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC)